onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigi Hadid
Jelena Noura "Gigi" Hadid is an American model. She has appeared on the cover of Vogue magazine, walked the runway during New York Fashion Week and has appeared in numerous music videos. In 2016, she was named "International Model of the Year" by the British Fashion Council. She has been in an on-again/off-again relationship with former One Direction member Zayn Malik since November 2015. Career Hadid's modelling career started when she was two years old after she was discovered by Paul Marciano, of Guess. She signed with IMG Models in 2011. She was named the face of a Guess campaign in 2012. In February 2014, Hadid made her New York Fashion Week debut walking for Desigual's show. Hadid has graced magazine covers including Schön!, Vogue (Spain, Australia, Brazil, the Netherlands, Britain, France, Germany, Italy, China), and Teen Vogue as well as Elle Canada and Harper's Bazaar Malaysia. Hadid has also shot editorials for VMAN, Elle, Grazia, Cleo, Vogue, Sports Illustrated, Paper magazine, Vanity Fair and V Magazine. In 2015, Hadid became the first ever model to cover the CR Fashion Book twice. Hadid played Australian singer Cody Simpson's love interest in the video for his song "Surfboard" which was released on April 14, 2014. She played the love interest of singer Miguel in the music video for "Simplethings", released May 29, 2014. In January 2015, she was named the Daily Front Row's "Model of the Year" and was named a Maybelline brand ambassador. By May 2015, Hadid had walked for designers including Marc Jacobs, Chanel, Michael Kors, Jean Paul Gaultier, and Max Mara. In December 2015, she made her first appearance in the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. Hadid starred in Calvin Harris' music video "How Deep Is Your Love", which was released on August 6, 2015. She also co-directed the video for DNCE's "Cake by the Ocean", which premiered October 16, 2015, and starred as Slay-Z in Taylor Swift's "Bad Blood" music video, released May 17, 2015. In 2016, she has walked for Versace, Chanel, Elie Saab, Anna Sui, Miu Miu, Balmain, Diane Von Furstenberg, Tommy Hilfiger, Fenty x Puma and Giambattista Valli. She appeared in campaigns and runway promotions for the movie Zoolander 2. Hadid also appeared in ad campaigns for Versace, Balmain, Max Mara, Stuart Weitzman, Topshop, Tom Ford and Seafolly. In May 2016, Hadid was revealed as the new face of the Philippine-based international casual wear brand Penshoppe. She co-designed a capsule collection with Tommy Hilfiger called Gigi by Tommy Hilfiger which was released in Fall 2016. In addition, she became the global brand ambassador for Tommy Hilfiger, fronting campaigns for underwear, apparel and fragrances. Hadid starred in an interactive campaign including a commercial for the BMW M2. For the 2016 Fashion Week in New York, Milan and Paris, Hadid opened five shows and closed seven. She hosted the 2016 iHeartRadio Much Music Video Awards in Toronto on June 19, 2016. In the fall of 2016, she designed a boot collection for Stuart Weitzman titled the Gigi Boot. Hadid became the brand ambassador for Reebok, fronting their #PerfectNever campaign. On November 20, 2016, Hadid hosted the American Music Awards, alongside former Saturday Night Live cast member Jay Pharoah. In December 2016, she made her second appearance on the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, earning her "wings" for the first time. Also in December 2016, she won the award for International Model of the Year at the British Fashion Awards, with the award presented to her by Donatella Versace.56 In 2017, Hadid and her sister, Bella, started off the Spring/Summer campaign season together, starring alongside one another in Fendi and Moschino campaigns. Hadid starred as the face of the S/S 2017 campaign for DSQUARED2. The second Tommy Hilfiger and Gigi Hadid collection was presented in February 2017. Hadid was photographer for the Versus (Versace) Spring Summer 2017 campaign, in collaboration with Zayn. Hadid featured on four March 2017 Vogue covers: United States, Britain, China, and the inaugural Arabia edition. She also appeared on the covers for the CR Fashion Book, Jolie and The Daily. Hadid has starred in editorials for Vogue US and LOVE Magazine. During Fashion Month in New York, Milan and Paris, Hadid opened shows for Jeremy Scott, Anna Sui, Versus (Versace), Alberta Ferretti, Missoni, H&M and Balmain; and closed the shows for Isabel Marant, Moschino, Max Mara and Anna Sui. Relationship with Zayn Malik Hadid and Zayn Malik met at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show afterparty in November 2015. They were first photographed together leaving the 2015 American Music Awards afterparty on November 22, and began posting pictures together on Instagram in December 2015. In January 2016, Hadid appeared in the music video for Zayn's debut single, Pillowtalk. In February, Zayn confirmed in a radio interview that they were a couple. In April, they appeared in a VOGUE Italia photoshoot, and in May they attended the MET Gala together. Zayn accompanied Gigi to various New York and London Fashion Week events during September 2016, where he also met with legendary designer Donatella Versace. On November 20, Zayn and Gigi both attended the 2016 American Music Awards, where they shared a backstage kiss after Zayn won Best New Artist. In the September issue of UK Elle Magazine (released in late July 2016), Zayn spoke about dating Gigi saying "She's super intelligent, I think that's why it works so well. And we do the same type of job so we get that with each other."Elle Magazine Interview In the November 2016 issue of Evening Standard Magazine, Zayn stated he and Gigi did not own a home together, stating "We haven’t officially swapped keys or anything yet, we live together wherever we are.’ He described her as "a very intelligent woman. She knows how to carry herself. She’s quite classy and that. She’s not, like, arrogant in any way, she’s confident. She carries it well. She’s cool.’Zayn Malik on wooing Gigi Hadid, megastardom and facing his demons On June 13, Gigi wrote a letter of support to Zayn on her Twitter, after he canceled his Summertime Ball performance due to "the worst anxiety of his career". The couple collaborated together on Zayn's Versace Versus clothing line promotions, filming a series of Q&A videos released in March 2017. In June 2016, it was originally reported by People Magazine that Zayn and Gigi had split up after seven months datingGigi Hadid and Zayn Malik Split After Seven Months of Dating . However on June 3, Gigi posted a video of her singing "Pillowtalk"Gigi Hadid Sings Zayn Malik's 'Pillowtalk' on Snapchat Days After Breakup on Snapchat. Gigi's father, Mohammad Hadid stated "I think they are probably still together". On 13 March 2018, Zayn and Gigi simultaneously confirmed on their official Twitter accounts that they had amicably split up. However, in April 2018, the pair were photographed kissing outside her apartment. The following month Gigi uploaded several photos of them together to her Instagram account. When asked to clarify, Zayn told GQ Magazine: "We're adults. We don't need to put a label on it, make it something for people's expectations."Zayn GQ 2018 Gallery gigi-zayn-3-2d443668-3a7a-4ec1-bfe8-2f80c9f66023.jpg|First public outing. November 2015. Screen-Shot-2016-02-25-at-11.58.58-AM-641x640.png|Gigi and Zayn's first Instagram photo. December 2015. gigi-hadid-zayn-malik-pillowtalk-kiss-2016-video-billboard-650.jpg|Gigi stars in Zayn's Pillowtalk video. January 2016. Zayn-Malik-and-Gigi-Hadid_glamour_3may16_getty-b_720x1080.jpg|MET Gala 2016. Screen Shot 2016-09-18 at 8.21.30 PM.png|2016 tumblr_oow4fqQpkJ1v16r4uo1_500.jpg|2017 External Links * @GigiHadid — Official Twitter * @gigihadid —Official Instagram * Gigi Hadid — Official Facebook * itsgigihadid — Official Snapchat References Category:Zayn's relationships Category:People Category:Romantic